laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SophiaDescole13
__TOC__ Two Questions # I'm contacting everyone that's been active today. Can I ask for your assistance on UF Puzzles? If so, that would be very nice. I'm wanting UF to be done by August, so will you please help me and the rest of wiki by adding in some. Even one or two a day can help tremendously. # Can you really get any image. If so, images of locations would be very helpful. Each screen of the major cities would be really helpful. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 23:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I won't be much help on puzzles (I have Lost Future, and I don't know the set-up of the pages), but I can reccomend a site which has every US version of the puzzle and screenshots: http://professorlayton3walkthrough.blogspot.com/ But for the images of the cities, yeah. Just state the city images you want, and I'll get them to you or wherever you want them in HD. SophiaDena13 23:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :That's the site I use and I think others do too. Oh well, I"m just trying to get as much help as possible for things to come. :As for those cities, I'd start with Folsense and Dropstone since they're nearly finished. Thank you! --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :That's alright. I've been ill over the past few days, and now it's the weekend, so I have a lot of time to spare :) :SophiaDena13 00:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Filenames Hi, I was wondering if, when you're uploading your files, could you give them names that have something to do with their content (instead of just the numbers)? It makes it easier to go through them and find if there are any dupes. Also, on the Descole's servant page, I had renamed the 33.png file so that it was a new version of the image it replaced; I didn't put the low-quality image back. You'll probably have to clear your browser's cache to see the better one. '-Banana Split' 19:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the numbers. I would give them relevant names, it's just when I was taking the shots last week, because there were so many (112 I took for Descole, about 100 I actually added), and rising), that it was getting really confusing, and I decided to number them so they would be in order, because they would have all been muddled up if I gave them names. But I'll try to rename them next time. Seriously, I added about 300 edits to my name with those photos alone, because my laptop is extremely tempermental. SophiaDena13 19:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :If it's too much work to do the names on all of them, you don't have to. That is a lot of images you're working with. We can probably get through all the images well enough through their categories. '-Banana Split' 21:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Cut Scenes in Media Pages Yo! Do you think it's a good idea for a video gallery in the Media Pages for Cut Scenes. TJ deleted a previous article for a video content, but it didn't go far and was its own article. Just wondering if the scenes should be in the media pages since their like the songs, y'know. Also, your Talk page is getting pretty long. I think it's time for an archive. I can help if you want. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the videos should be on a separate page. Except for shining moments and character themes, it's not really that important. And you know what? That's my next objective. Once all the main character's images are finished like Descole's (except for the professor's, which is going to be sheer hell), I'm going to start work on video pages. And yes, I would love your help with this, and your guidance on archiving all this LOL SophiaDena13 21:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG, thank you for archiving this page! Even though I'm good with basic stuff, I'm still unfamiliar with Wikia settings. SophiaDena13 22:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Something to Look Out For Sorry to bug you...again. >< One thing you'll need to look out for when you're uploading all of your images is duplicate files. If they're exactly the same as a file that's already on the wiki, it'll tell you on the bottom of the page, like on these pages. '-Banana Split' 22:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's okay. I have to put up duplicates because the tempermental nature of my laptop means that it hates galleries, so each image has to be in reach so I can put it in the article. Sorry about that; it's 'cause my laptop and Internet were very cheap. SophiaDena13 23:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Dang, your internet sounds like a nightmare. =| '-Banana Split' 23:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :It is LOL. It's why I went to Hell and back getting all those pictures of Descole. :SophiaDena13 23:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) The images... Do you want me to help with the images your getting? I can take them off you tube with my ipod and they have quite good quality. I dont mind if you say no. :) (this is layton515 by the way, its my new signature ) LaytonXMonsterHigh 17:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I greatly appreciate your offer, but, it's just, even though it's a massive task, I can't personally check that you're on the highest-quality videos available or taking the shots correctly, unless you are willing to accept me instructing you. Like, I'm working on Janice's article, and the shots need to be taken specifically, and need to be edited correctly. I could show you how specific I'm being with screen-shots, if you are willing enough. SophiaDena13 17:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind though can we possibly start tomorrow, I could work on a different article if that would help. But I can assure you the images are of quite a good quality. :) LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, if I continue with Janice's Eternal Diva, you could have a test-run with Melina or someone like that. What I do is load up the video with shots in the highest def it will go, then pause it at still moments and take a screen-shot. Then I put it into Paint and edit out the screen, and save it. Try to take a shot at almost every good moment; it will give you more variety, and some will probably be left out anyway. But take the shot once the Play bar has reduced. For an idea of what we want, check Jean Descole's page. Cheers :) SophiaDena13 18:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I will start on Melina tomorrow then. LaytonXMonsterHigh 20:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Good good. For her images, since a lot of them will be the ones I took, when the screen-shots are taken, don't wait for the play/pause bar to dissolve. Just pause it, then take it. And use the Eternal Diva clips by 'EternalDivaTheMovie' on 480p. Soz for being so bossy. SophiaDena13 21:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh I really dont care. You are of course an admin and that is higher ranked than what I am! XD LaytonXMonsterHigh 15:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :) It's an endless quest for perfection (which is gonna be tricky as hell with the Pandora's Box images, since there are no high-enough quality videos of those scenes) SophiaDena13 16:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Detra-Gigant Ummm. I was thinking. THe Detra-Gigant itself, do you think it should be its own article? Or do you think info about it should be kept or merged with the Descole's Castle and/or Detragan articles? [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, no, I don't think so. If you want my opinion, I think it should stay with the Detragan article, since it is really the Detragan. Remember the debate we got into about it's name? It is called the Detragan when it plays music and stores memories ETC, but is only the Detra-Gigant when it becomes the killer-robot thingy. SophiaDena13 18:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :K. Stays with the Detragan then. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) How exactly do I do it? How do I check if the images are 480p? Can you please tell me? Anyways, I did my best. LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I do get that you are trying (I am extremely thankful that you want to help). To check that your images are in 480p, on the video play/pause thing, on the right-hand side, it should say 360p or something similar. CLick on it, and a little menu will pop up, with the choice of 240p. 360p, or 480p. Choose 480p, and you're sorted. SophiaDena13 19:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, soz if some aren't 480p. I think I forgot :) By the way, I saw you wrote that I was legend on your talk page :P PS, have you seen my fan art, its not that good but I am working on it! LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I saw that picture as I was (coincidentally) uploading my fan-art! But you are a better artist than me. And yes, you are a legend, since a) You're helping me, and b) We're in the same time-zone, so that makes communication a whole lot easier :) SophiaDena13 19:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Great to be british, eh? And thank you, I have to admit though, I AM a legend XD LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe, great to be patriotic XD Yes, I do agree with that. SophiaDena13 19:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, I will carry on tomorrow. The problem is that for some photos I was using my ipod's youtube. On that you cant change the quality. Its stupid! LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it is. It is stupid! RE: Hey, you know... ? Yo! That's pretty great news (although not 86% officially confirmed). I'd hope that'd be his name, but I'm not the master of knowledge for this kinda thing. Also, as head of Professor Layton Wiki content division (I made up) I give you my support for these changes since we have no other real leads. Great work. Cannot wait for The Aslant Destiny. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master'']] 21:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) So, change 'Descole's Servant' to Raymond, and 'Aslant's Legacy' on any pages to 'The Aslant Destiny'. No, wait. Maybe the ruins of Ambrosia ETC are the 'legacies' and they are needed to find the 'destiny'. Hmm, I'm confusing myself. Well, this is what Descole's Twitter Profile said: 'A humble (scoffs) scientist on the verge of discovering the greatest secret of the ancient world. The Aslant Destiny...' SophiaDena13 21:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC)